Who Was It?
by Icestepperz
Summary: Someone likes Aichi, but he doesn't know who it is! Will he ever find out?  Now that I think about it... I wasn't really trying with this one...
1. The Beginning

As Aichi left Card Capital after a busy day of Vanguard, he feels a tug at his arm and is brought to a corner behind the store. He is then blindfolded so he can't see who took him. Then he feels someone touch his cheek and slowly feels the person's breath approching him. And in a flash, he feels these warm lips touch his own. He tries to avoid contact, but this familiar scent draws him to keep going. When the mysterious person takes his lips away from Aichi, he grabs this person's face and kisses him with force. Aichi couldn't resist this person, but wanted to find out who he was. Aichi startes to calm down and releases the man's collar. Aichi hears footsteps running away. He takes his blindfold off and tries to see if anyone was around. But there was no one. Aichi decides to go home, pondering on the thought: Who was that mysterious man?

LOL this was really short =P BTW this is my first fanfiction story. I dunno is I should make a sequel. Waddya think?

(Someone help me bring back Vanguard fics =P)


	2. Putting The Pieces Together

After school, Aichi, Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa went to Card Capital to chill out and relax. After Aichi beats most of the people in the store, he remembers that he was to go home and do some chores. All of a sudden, he runs into Kai, who seems to be annoyed and embarresed. Before Aichi lifts his head, he catches the same scent he felt yesterday from Kai. "Could Kai be...?" Aichi is awakened by Kai's movement and walks away quicky. Aichi walks home , thinking it's Kai who kissed him. Then he looks at the blindfold, which was really a hankerchief that has the initials K.T. Now Aichi is positive that it's Kai. He decides to go home and finish his chores.

When Aichi gets home, his mom and Emi aren't home either so he decides to go up to his room. But when he gets into his room, he finds a surprise waiting for him...

(really short =P)


	3. The Fun Begins

_I DARE you to listen to the song Latin Moon while reading this and "Picture it..." Lol_

"...K-Kai-kun?..." Aichi stammeres as he stares at Kai, reading one of his textbooks. Kai looks at him with a menacing grin, like he really wants something from him. Kai stands up, picks up Aichi and throws him onto his bed. Aichi starts to feel tense, but after a whiff of Kai's soothing scent, he starts to relax. Kai lays down beside the younger boy, patting his heading to reward him on calming down. For a second, Aichi closes his eyes, and when he opens them, he feels Kai's warm lips again. "I don't mind having Kai with me. Besides, I have the entire evening to be with my true love..." Kai smiles at Aichi, like he read his mind. After one more kiss that made them confident, the true action begins.

(If ur not mature enough, i suggest you turn away... jks but i warned u...)

Aichi never realized it, but Kai had his shirt off the entire time (O/O) They seemed to have a lot of fun until the moon shone on the silver, starry sky. The moonlight made Aichi's room seem romantic and made Kai's face shine like Aichi's passion when he first met him. This triggered the same feelings Aichi had when he was blindfolded. Aichi grabbed Kai's shoulders, stared at him for a while, and started to passionatly kiss his delicate lips. Kai's soothing scent took over the entire room. Kai found this unexpected, but enjoyed and went along with it. Aichi and Kai were having the time of their life. As soon as Aichi was aiming for Kai's "lower body", Emi and Aichi's mom came through the door. "Aichi! We're home! Aichi! ...A-Aichi?" Emi went up to Aichi's room, looking at Kai and Aichi. "Damn it..." Kai thought. He got up put his shirt back on, and left Aichi in his room. By the time Aichi woke up from his daydream, he saw Kai walking away from his window. Aichi felt dissapointed, knowing how much Kai wanted this. Their night together was ruined.

Whenever Kai saw Aichi, he would smile. But sometimes, the smile was different, which meant Kai wanted something. Aichi felt glad that Kai could accept him as a "boyfriend".


End file.
